The Great Big Collection of Dramione Stories
by CherriLuvsMusic
Summary: "There's no way you can be that mean to anybody without fostering some kind of crush." Dramione songfics, one shots, etc. New chap: On My Mind by Cody Simpson Songfic for MeliLuvsNick. Enjoy. R&R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi!**

**Thanks for stopping by! Today, I'm starting this "collection" of one-shots and songfics, because I tend to write a lot of these, so why not just make a huge collection? **

**These fics are all going to be songfics, or one-shots, two-shots, etc...and if any of you have already requested a song-fic, It'll probably end up here :) If you would like to request one, don't hesitate! :D**

**Anyway, please enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Title: I'd Lie<strong>

**Rating: K**

**Dedicated to: KNDnumbuh007, who requested it**

**Type: Songfic**

**Songs used: "I'd Lie"-Taylor Swift, "Beautiful Soul"- Jesse McCartney**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters or any of the songs. I own Draco's little sister though. Hehe that sounds really strange...**

* * *

><p>"Hermione!" called Draco Malfoy. We'd gotten to live really close to each other ever since I found my parents that were in Australia and we moved into a house near the Malfoy Manor. Draco and I had gotten to be good friends.<p>

I waved back, and hopped out of my car.

"Oh good, you brought the car." he said, giving me his version of a "smile", which was pretty much a friendly smirk.

"Yes, but you aren't driving just yet...I don't want you to break my car." I said. Draco had recently taken great interest in my car and had begging me to teach him how to drive. I wanted to refuse, but I guess you could say...I've fallen for him, so I couldn't.

"Fine." he grumbled. "Oh, would you like to come in? Ella, I know, has been asking about you." he smiled.

"Sure." I agreed. Ella was Draco's adorable 3 year old sister. He had long blonde hair, like Draco, but she had her mother's eyes.

* * *

><p>We walked into the Malfoy Manor, and stepped into the living room where the rest of the Malfoys were.<p>

"Hello, Hermione." said Narcissa. Lucius gave me a soft smile.

"Hello, Mr. And Mrs. Malfoy." I said.

"Hermioneeee!" called Ella, jumping off of the couch and running straight towards me. She hugged my legs.

"Hi Ella." I laughed.

"Dray, are you happy now?" she asked. Dray, meaning Draco.

"What do you mean, Elle?" he asked.

"You've been waiting for Mione to come, and you said you liked being around her." said Ella, innocently. I laughed.

"Yeah, I am, Elle." he said, ruffling her hair.

"Dray, is Hermione pretty?" she asked. My face heated up.

"What do you think?" he asked her, not looking at me.

"I'm asking you!" she pouted.

He smiled. "Yes. Hermione is very pretty. Happy now, Ella?"

She laughed. "Is Hermione your girlfriend, Dray?"

The situation just went from cute to awkward.

"Uh...no." he coughed.

"Why? Dray always says he really likes Hermione!" she exclaimed. "Does Dray already have a girlfriend?"

Goodness, what were their conversations about, here in the Malfoy Manor?

"Ella, I'll never fall in love." he said, running his fingers through his silky hair.

I laughed weakly. He wouldn't?

"But that'd make Dray sad! You won't cry, will you?" she asked, innocently.

"I'll never let anyone see me cry! I'm manly!" he exclaimed. Ella laughed.

"Dray! Play your song on the guitar!" she shrieked.

"Ella..." he said, nervously.

"You play the guitar?" I smiled.

He glared at me. "Don't you dare tell anyone, Hermione."

"I promise." I snickered.

He got up and started walking up the stairs. "Coming?" he asked. I quickly ran up after him.

"Dray!" called Ella. He sighed and walked over to her. He bent down, and allowed her to climb up on his back.

"Come on, Ella! We've got to beat Hermione!" he smiled. He started running up the stairs. I laughed, and sprinted up the stairs as well.

"Dray! You made us lose!" wailed Ella.

"Sorry, Belle. But Hermione's just too fast for me." he laughed.

* * *

><p>We headed up to his room. It was completely green, since it was his favorite color. He walked over to his closet and pulled out a guitar.<p>

"What do you want me to play, Ella?" he asked.

"Uh...that song you wrote! Seaful Bowl!" she chirped.

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Uh...it's 'Beautiful Soul', Ella." he said, a tinge of color coming into his pale face.

"Play it!" she chirped. He just sighed, and began strumming chords.

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I want to chase_

_You're the one I want to hold_

_I won't let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_I know that you are something special_

_To you I'd be always faithful_

_I want to be what you always needed_

_Then I hope you'll see the heart in me_

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I want to chase_

_You're the one I want to hold_

_I won't let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_Your beautiful soul, yeah_

_You might need time to think it over_

_But I'm just fine moving forward_

_I'll ease your mind_

_If you give me the chance_

_I will never make you cry, c'mon let's try_

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I want to chase_

_You're the one I want to hold_

_I won't let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_Am I crazy for wanting you_

_Baby do you think you could want me too_

_I don't wanna waste your time_

_Do you see things the way I do_

_I just want to know that you feel it too_

_There is nothing left to hide_

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I want to chase_

_You're the one I want to hold_

_I won't let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your soul_

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_Your beautiful soul, yeah_

I smiled. It was beautiful. Whoever it was about was a lucky girl.

"Yay!" Ella laughed, clapping. "You clap too, Hermione!"

I chuckled, and started applauding with her. He just smirked at me.

"Come on, Elle. You'd better take a nap." he said, setting his guitar down on his bed and picking her up.

"I'm not tired." she said, crossly.

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not!"

And then, she yawned.

He laughed. "I can see right through you, Ella." he chuckled. He turned to me. "I'll be right back, Hermione. Go ahead and think about how sexy I am and how much you miss me."

"You wish, Draco." I said, rolling my eyes. He smirked and walked out.

I picked up his guitar, and mindlessly began playing a melody. I thought about his eyes. He had his father's eyes. They were grey...but there were little flecks of dark blue...a little bit of black...and possibly a hint of green.

"You play, Hermione?" he asked, startling me.

"Uh...yeah I do." I said, setting it down.

"Merlin, Ella...she's such..." he said, taking a seat next to me, his knee brushing my leg.

"She makes me wonder what you all talk about on a daily basis." I laughed.

He grinned. "She's something...anyway, come on. Are you going to teach me how to drive?" he asked.

* * *

><p>About an hour later, we were on our way back to my place, and I was driving. I had TRIED to teach Draco, but what I said went in one ear and out the other. It was useless.<p>

He admitted it himself by almost pulling the car handle off as he yelled in frustration. So in the end, he was sitting in the passenger's seat as I drove us back.

"Stupid muggle contraptions." growled Draco.

I rolled my eyes. "You're just impatient."

"No! There are just too many useless buttons here." denied Draco.

I sighed. "So, what've you been up to these days?" I asked, making conversation.

"Well, Blaise and I hung out, I guess. I found a liking to that one muggle drink...3Down, I think?"

"7up." I said.

"Yea! That." he laughed. "And he was telling me these horrible jokes, like here's one: How many purebloods does it take to screw in a lightbulb?" he asked.

"No idea. What's the answer?" I asked.

"What's a lightbulb?" snickered Draco.

I forced a smile. Those really were horrible jokes.

He hit a button on my stereo-the only one he remembered, the radio button. "Like a G6" by a muggle group called the "Far-East Movement" blasted from my radio.

"I love this song." he sighed, happily.

"And songs by Pitbull, the Black Eyed Peas, and Lupe Fiasco." I added.

"You know me well." laughed Draco. I smiled.

We arrived at my place, and we both got out. "Are you sure you don't want me drive you home?" I asked.

"I'm good. I'd rather walk, anyway." he smiled.

"Alright. Bye, Draco." I smiled, and I headed into my house.

My parents were out buying groceries, so I was home alone. I hurried to my room and pulled out my guitar. I had finally found the perfect lyrics to finish my own song. I pulled out my songwriting journal, wrote them in, and tried it out.

_I don't think that passenger seat,_

_Has ever looked this good to me_

_He tells me about his night,_

_An' I count the colors in his eyes_

_He'll never fall in love,_

_He swears, as he runs his fingers through his hair_

_I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong_

_And I don't think it ever crossed his mind,_

_He tells a joke, I fake a smile_

_But, I know all his favorite songs_

_And I could tell you:_

_His favorite color's green,_

_He loves to argue,_

_cuz he thinks he's sexy_

_His sister's beautiful,_

_He has his father's eyes,_

_And if you ask me if I love him,_

_I'd lie_

_He looks around the room,_

_Innocently overlooks the truth_

_Shouldn't a light go on?_

_Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long_

_He sees everything in black and white_

_Never let nobody see him cry_

_An' I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine_

_I could tell you:_

_His favorite color's green,_

_He loves to argue,_

_cuz he thinks he's sexy_

_His sister's beautiful,_

_He has his father's eyes,_

_And if you ask me if I love him,_

_I'd lie_

_He stands there,_

_Then walks away_

_My God, if I could only say,_

_I'm holding every breath for you_

_He'd never tell you,_

_But he can play guitar_

_I think he can see through,_

_evrything but my heart_

_First thought when I wake up is:_

_My God, he's beautiful_

_So, I put on my make-up and pray for a miracle_

_Yes, I could tell you:_

_His favorite color's green,_

_He loves to argue,_

_Oh, and it kills me,_

_His sister's beautiful,_

_He has his father's eyes,_

_And if you ask me if I love him,_

_If you ask me if I love him,_

_I'd lie_

"Yes!" I said, to no one in particular. I'd gotten the song done. I happily played the chords over again, until I was startled by a voice. "Lying isn't something I'd expect from a Gryffindor like you."

"D-Draco!" I exclaimed, trying to hide my notebook. Why'd I have to write his name at the top of the page?

"You don't need to hide it, I've already seen it, sweet." he smirked.

"What are you doing in my house?" I exclaimed.

"Well, I heard such lovely music, so I came in to check it out. You left your door open." he said. "You have such a 'beautiful soul', Hermione." he chuckled.

"Don't tell me that song was for me?" I laughed.

"Well, let me ask you. Do you love me?" he asked.

"No." I lied, smiling.

"Prove it." he smirked, and the gap between us closed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I changed the lyrics, I know :)**

**"Cuz he thinks he's sexy" should actually be "Born on the seventeenth", but as we all know, Draco isn't born on the seventeenth, so I decided to replace that line. :)**

**And I hope the ending wasn't confusing...**

**I hope you liked it! I'll be uploading more stories and such soon!**

**Luv,**

**Cherri**


	2. On My Mind

**A/N: Look! The queen of cheesy fanfiction is back!**

**I'm sorry I've been gone from fanfiction so long...but I hope this short makes up for it. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Title: On My Mind<strong>

**Rating: K+**

**Dedicated to: MeliLuvsNick, who requested it**

**Type: Songfic**

**Songs used: "On My Mind" by Cody Simpson**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cody Simpson, the song, Luna's machine, or Harry Potter in general. I own almost nothing.**

* * *

><p>"Step right up!" called the redheaded Gryffindor, Ginny Weasley, waving her arms in the air. "Let us take a look into your heart and find out who your heart's desire is!"<p>

Most students there at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, were more than excited to take a look. To find out who their friends fancied. However, there was one boy who did not share the same excitement.

Casually leaning on a wall across the commotion with a group of Slytherin boys stood the one and only slick-haired ferret, Draco Malfoy, who was scoffing at the people standing around the invention.

"Absolute rubbish, that is. Who cares about 'hearts desire'?" he scoffed.

"You know," said the dark-skinned Italian, Blaise Zabini, standing next to him, "I would really like to see who YOUR heart's desire is."

The comment earned him a glare. "It's absolute rubbish, Zabini. It probably only gives off the Weaslette or Loony's name."

"Why not give it a shot?" questioned Blaise. Of the entire posse, he was the only who had the guts to talk to Draco like he did.

"Why give it a try?" retorted Draco. "It's not wasting even a Knut on."

"Ah! I knew it!" squealed some Ravenclaw girl, looking at the slip of paper the machine had produced for her friend. "I absolutely knew it was him!"

"Quiet down, Maria!" demanded the blushing girl.

Blaise raised his eyebrows at the boy standing next to him. "I think it's worth a shot."

"I'm not doing it. It's rubbish."

"Or maybe you're just afraid of the results?"

"Zabini, I really need to figure out how to make it so you never have vocal chords ever again."

"Malfoy, you're too predictable. And a complete chicken."

Draco glared at him. "I'm a Malfoy. A pure Slytherin. The sorting hat didn't even need to touch my head to tell me that. Slytherins are anything but chicken." he growled. "Maybe you aren't a true Slytherin, but I am."

"Then try the machine."

"Then I'd be benefiting to their cause."

"On the contrary," said Ginny Weasley, who had been listening to the conversation, "we'll let you try for free only because I'd love to find out who it is."

"You two will tell the whole school."

"It's strictly confidential. We let confessions happen on their own, Malfoy."

"There won't be one, Weasley."

"Fair enough. Give it a shot, Malfoy. The only ones who'll see it is you, me, Luna, and Zabini."

"That's three more than I'm comfortable with."

"Fine. Only I'll look then."

"Shut up, Zabini."

Ginny walked over to the machine, and held out a hat, looking much like a fedora. "Give it a try." she said.

Draco scowled. There was no other excuse he had.

"Give me the stupid hat." he growled, and placed it gently on his platinum blonde head. Luna pressed a few buttons on a control panel and suddenly a name and a face flashed into his mind. His mind went blank for a moment, and then, his eyes focused again. He heard a small, muted sound of something being printed. A "ding" was heard, and in Luna's hand was a small slip of paper. Luna smiled and Ginny and Blaise peeked at it. Draco's face flushed a deep red before even reading it. Why did he have to fall for her? Of all people!

Blaise and Ginny's eyes and mouths were open wide, and slowly, their glance met Draco's. No words were audible, other than Luna's, who said in a soft voice, "I believe you two would make a good couple.

* * *

><p>"Not rubbish anymore, is it, Draco? Then again I'd never had guessed that you had a thing for her. You're so mean to her! But then again, there's no way you can be that mean to anybody without fostering some kind of crush. Merlin, I can't believe I didn't see that! I mean, you and H-" rambled Blaise.<p>

"Shut it, Zabini." said Draco. His face was still warm. "Now you know. Happy? Nothing's going to happen. I'm not going to ask her out, I'm not going to tell her. No one is."

"I wouldn't be so sure." said Ginny, who had appeared behind them. "Malfoy, if you want her, you'd better get a move on. She's much more popular now. If you don't get a move on, someone else will."

"I don't want her, though!" snarled Draco. Blaise and Ginny looked at him disapprovingly.

"You know, denial is a horrible thing." said Blaise.

"I'm not in denial!"

"Wow, he denying the fact that he's in denial about liking her." scoffed Ginny. "Well, no matter. He'll come to his sense. Just hopefully soon enough. As much as I loathe you, Malfoy," said Ginny, causally, "I do hope you come to your senses. I don't like admitting it, but you two would make a cute couple."

The blonde Slytherin scowled again, though secretly agreeing with her.

"You're pathetic, Draco," he thought. "Now what're you going to do?"

* * *

><p>The man in denial lied in bed for a long time. Sleep was escaping him. All he could do was sit there and think about her.<p>

Her old over sized teeth that were now straightened; her tangled mess of hair that was now tamed into lighter curls; her know-it-all smirk that he found that he liked after all these years.

"I must be going insane." he muttered. He pulled out a pad of paper, a quill, and a well of ink. Putting his robe on, and a pair of slippers, he sat as his desk in his own room. Being head boy had it's perks.

He looked at the wall in front of him. She would he sleeping right beyond this wall. Of course she was so brilliant that she'd be head girl.

"I must be out of my mind." he muttered softly. Ginny's words replayed in his mind. _If you don't get a move on, someone else will._

He looked at the guitar propped up against the corner of his room. Picking up his wand, he whispered, "Muffliato."

Setting his wand down on the desk and picking up his guitar, he played a chord.

Realizing what he was doing, he set the guitar down and slapped his palm against his forehead. "Am I really doing this?"

Her face flashed in his mind again, and he sighed.

"What've I got to lose?" I muttered. Walking over to his desk, he sat down and look a deep breath. He dipped the quill onto his bottle of ink, and wrote.

* * *

><p>"I'm here for you mate. Now what was I supposed to do again?" asked Blaise. It had been a week since he started writing the song. He was finally done, and he managed to gather the courage to sing it to her.<p>

"The Weaslette is getting permission from McGonagall to let me do this. Just make sure she's here and stays here." muttered Draco, his face flushing.

Blaise grinned. "Can do, captain." He dashed off into the library, where She usually sat.

A finger tapped his shoulder. Turning around, he found light brown eyes and the smirk he liked so much.

"Granger." he said, coldly.

"Malfoy." she replied, with a smile. "I didn't know you could read. What're you doing in the library?"

"Please, Granger. I'm head boy. Don't underestimate me."

"That's incredibly hard to do, Malfoy. Almost as hard as teaching a ferret to shut up." she replied.

"How much experience have you had with that?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes. "Shove off Malfoy." she replied, walking past him.

He smiled. "Nice speaking to you too, Granger!" he called after her. She turned around and stuck her tongue out at him. He chuckled.

Ginny appeared. "I sort of tricked Hermione into putting the song on what she called a 'CD'. It'll provide your background music. McGonagall is alright with it, so have fun." she smiled.

"You're decent for a Weasley." said Draco.

"You're welcome, Malfoy. You have strange ways of saying 'Thank you' though." she remarked.

"Shut up." he said, and with one last deep breath, he swaggered into the library, to where Hermione, Harry and Ron were sitting. They hadn't seen him.

He looked over at Ginny who gave him a thumbs up. She hit a button, and music started playing.

The entire library hushed and Hermione looked up. Draco opened his mouth, and started.

_I'm sleeping through the day_  
><em>I'm trying not to fade<em>  
><em>But every single night<em>  
><em>I've just been lying awake<em>  
><em>Cause I, I can't get you off my mind<em>

Hermione smiled slightly, as her eyes met with Draco's. Harry and Ron looked completely confused.

_The moment that we met, I didn't know yet_  
><em>That I was looking at a face I'll never forget<em>  
><em>Cause I, I can't get you off my mind<em>

By then, people had started gathering to see what was going on. Draco didn't notice. His eyes were locked on hers, as hers were on his.

_I can't get you off my mind_  
><em>Give me the chance to love you<em>  
><em>I'll tell you the only reason why<em>  
><em>Cause you are on my mind<em>  
><em>I want to know you feel it<em>  
><em>What do you see when you close your eyes<em>  
><em>Cause you are on my mind<em>

Slytherins had started cheering, and Harry and Ron looked at each other, in shock. They looked at Hermione's smiling face, and Draco's glance. It never left Hermione's.

_I want to be best_  
><em>I want to be worst<em>  
><em>I want to be the gravity in your universe<em>  
><em>And I, I want to be there to help you fly<em>  
><em>I'll help you fly girl<em>

_Oh, the longer that I wait_  
><em>The more that I'm afraid<em>  
><em>That someone's gonna fool your heart and take you away<em>

Draco grabbed the back of Ron's robes and tugged as he sang, and Hermione laughed. Ron glared at the two of them, got up, and stormed out of the library. Harry followed close after, glancing back at the scene he was escaping, looking extremely confused.

_Cause I, I finally realized,_  
><em>That I can't get you off my mind<em>

Draco sat in the seat across from Hermione, looking at her as he sang the chorus again. The Gryffindors had started clapping along, but the Slytherins were still speechless.

_Give me the chance to love_  
><em>I'll tell you the only reason why<em>  
><em>Cause you are on my mind<em>  
><em>I want to know you feel it<em>  
><em>What do you see when you close your eyes<em>  
><em>Cause you are on my mind<em>

Draco had started to wonder why Hermione didn't seem surprised at all, but rather pleased. He didn't dwell over it too far, but finished up the song.

_Girl I can't live without you_  
><em>I can't think straight without you, no<em>  
><em>So tell me what should I do<em>  
><em>If I can't get you off my mind<em>

_Give me the chance to love_  
><em>I'll tell you the only reason why<em>  
><em>Cause you are on my mind<em>

_I gotta know you feel it_  
><em>What do you see when you close your eyes<em>  
><em>Cause you are on my mind<em>  
><em>You're on my mind<em>  
><em>You're on my mind all day and night, oh<em>  
><em>Cause you are on my mind<em>

When the last chord played, loud whoops and applause were heard. Draco didn't care.

The Slytherin Prince approached the Gryffindor Princess and smiled.

"So? Gimme a chance?" he asked her.

She smiled wryly. "Well if you've been thinking about me so much... Why not?"

Draco grinned. He had never remembered feeling so pleased with himself since he got Potter in trouble in first year. Then, he remembered.

"You know, you didn't seem surprised at all." he said, slowly.

Hermione laughed. "Ginny showed me the slip, and I overheard you talking about it earlier. Good thing you confessed though. I was debating whether or not I should."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Gryffindors are so lazy."

She grinned. "Yet you fell in love with one?"

He scoffed. "Don't feel so superior just yet." Draco replied, but on the inside, he smiled. He took a mental picture of the Gryffindor girl wearing the smirk he liked so much who would forever be On His Mind.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How was it? Good I hope?**

**There's something I'd like to know. Did you guys like the plot used? The "heart's desire" machine? I am considering taking that plot and expanding it into a longer story...but I don't know if it's worth it. Please review to tell me if you think I should write a longer story with that plot! :D**

**Thanks everyone! I'll be back to do more songfics soon!**

**Luv,**

**Cherri**


End file.
